vesteriafandomcom-20200214-history
Spider Abyss
Spider Queen Lair |mob(s) = * Spider Queen * Spider Prince * Spider Egg Pile * Shield Generator * Spider * Spiderling |path = * Enchanted Forest |inhabitants = * Pam|caption1 = Into the belly of the beast.}}Spider Abyss is a system of spider-infested caverns and large webs. It is the host of the Spider Queen's Revenge dungeon and is home to a bunch of Spider Variants, including the Spider Queen, Spider Prince, and vicious Spiderlings. Chests Dungeon Room Wooden Chests # Located in the starting room, behind spawn and Pam. # Clear the Spiders I: It is found behind a pillar on a higher elevation. # Repair the Bridge: Found in an alcove deep within the cave system, near the spiderling-infested gear. # Clear the Spiders II: Found in an alcove at the central area. # Destroy the Spider Egg Piles: The chest can be found besides one of the egg piles. # Clear the Spiderlings: It can be found along the central pillar, opposite side to the next portal. # Pass the Obby II: It can be found along a steep path dug into rock that can be accessed either from the end of the room or at the bottom of the pit. # Fight the Spider Prince: It can be seen overhead upon exiting the starter area. Spider Queen Boss Area Chests Video Guide for all chests (15 mins long): https://youtu.be/-vWtm9BFIsg * Wooden Chest 1: Walk around to the left of spawn. Behind the second one of the stone pillar is a chest. * Wooden Chest 2: From spawn, climb up the 4th pillar along from the left and jump to a tunnel to the right. At the back of the tunnel is a chest. * Wooden Chest 3: From spawn, climb to the top of the 4th pillar on the left, and use 2 stones which are situated in the wall on the left to jump into a tunnel that's otherwise unreachable. It's difficult to reach without practise, even with Double Jump or Blink. * Wooden Chest 4: From spawn, climb the first pillar to your left as far as you can and run/jump across to the tunnel on the right. It's much easier to reach then chests 2 & 3. * Wooden Chest 5: From spawn, climb the second pillar on your right and try to manoeuvre yourself across to the right using small rocks in the wall at the top right of the pillar. The chest is in a spider-webbed covered tunnel that's further to the right. Difficult to reach. * Wooden Chest 6 - 12: Six Wooden Chests are dropped from the ceiling upon defeating the Spider Queen. * Bluesteel Chest: Located in a cave to the top left of the 3rd left pillar. This chest is basically impossible to reach without Lv. 10 Blink or tactical Double Jump usage. Here's a possible way to reach it using Double Jump: https://youtu.be/pb7BQUqeoSI. The chest contains 40 Spider Legs, 3 Spider's Essence and 6 . Trivia * Spider Abyss was the first area in Vesteria to house a boss. * During testing sessions, berezaa used this location to stress-test and spawn massive mobs. * Before its transition into the dungeon, it is today, Spider Abyss(at the time known as just Spider Lair, without the "The" and before a name rechange) was simply a boss arena for the Spider Queen with chests littered throughout. It also had a timer that told players exactly when the Queen would spawn. * This area in Vesteria has the most chests out of any area in the game, containing 21, however, this could be ruled out due to it being a Dungeon. * In the Vesteria Free Weekend, this location is inaccessible, along with Shiprock Bottom. * This place was called Spider Lair, then changed to The Spider Lair, now it's called Spider Abyss. This change is unknown. Category:Locations Category:Boss Areas